I Feel You
by Liz Sumeragi
Summary: [TezFuji]Do mesmo universo de Here Without You e So I need You. Os pensamentos de Tezuka durante sua viagem.


**Título: **I Feel You  
**Autor(a):** Liz Sumeragi  
**Palavras:** 594  
**Anime:** Prince of Tennis  
**Classificação:** G; yaoi  
**Pares:** one-sided Tezuka/Fuji  
**Comentários:** pois é... pelo visto eu resolvi meio que transformar isso numa coletânea... faz parte do mesmo universo de 'Here Without You' e 'So I Need You'... Tezuka's PoV... OOC (até aih nenhuma novidade, né?)... um pouco confusa. O jogo de 'eu te amo'/'eu te odeio' deveria soar como o coração do Tezuka, mas não sei se deu certo. A mais curta das peças até agora... mas, bem... se trata do Tezuka, né? E escrever ele, mesmo que num trabalho introspectivo é difícil paca...

What do I get to get me through this sleepless nights?  
And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?  
And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this?  
That's what I feel and I feel you.

Three Doors Down – I Feel You

'Eu… Eu te amo, Tezuka…' A voz soava tão diferente do normal, que Tezuka receou ter ouvido as palavras erradas. Dias depois ainda conseguia ouvir a voz do tensai em seus sonhos em diversas tonalidades, desde o murmúrio medroso que ouvira naquele dia ao sussurro mais apaixonado que sua mente conseguia criar. A distancia poderia separa-lo de Fuji, mas a mente ainda estava no Japão. Tinha medo, óbvio, e foi esse medo que o impediu de retribuir a declaração. Medo de não ser o suficiente para uma criatura tão viva como Fuji. O tensai era especial, e bastava um único olhar para se perceber isso. Tezuka estava em sua cama, rememorando o sonho que tivera. Mais um sonho protagonizado por Fuji. Mais um sonho onde aquelas palavras eram repetidas. Um sonho, ou uma lembrança? Nem ele saberia dizer. Fora tudo tão real... as palavras, o email, a recusa. A viagem. A distancia. As lagrimas que só agora ele percebeu que escorriam por seu rosto. Lágrimas amargas. Arrependidas. 

'Eu te amo...' e Tezuka adormeceu ao som da voz que mais amava, com um peso no coração. A testa quente do tensai ainda pesando em suas costas, o abraço morno confortando a saudade que recusava em ir embora. 'Eu te amo', soando como as batidas desesperadas de seu coração adolescente. Adolescente? Quando fora isso? Nunca relaxara, nunca aproveitara. Nunca vivera. Até aquele 'eu te amo' que tão friamente recusou.

'Eu te amo'. Via Fuji claramente, como se o outro estivesse perto de si. E correu, correu desesperadamente atrás daquele que seu coração precisava como alguém precisava de oxigênio para viver. O abraço foi doce, morno, curando as feridas que a distancia trouxera. 'Eu te amo' uma nova batida em seu coração, uma cadência rápida, assustada, feliz. Sorriu através das lagrimas. 'Eu te amo' e tudo estava bem novamente.

Sentiu o tensai acariciando seus cabelos, murmurando palavras doces em seus ouvidos. Sentiu a presença morna ao lado de seu corpo e ficou com medo. O sono passava e com ele a fria realidade chegava depressa. Tinha medo de abrir os olhos, pois certamente a ilusão se dissiparia e ele teria de agüentar um dia de fisioterapia e recuperação com a mente amortecida. Um único consolo disso tudo. A cada dia que passava, ficava mais perto o dia em que voltaria ao Japão, onde finalmente diria ao tensai tudo o que sentia. Sorriu.

Essa noite os sonhos doces não vieram. Acordara assustado, suando. E se Fuji já tivesse o esquecido? Já estivesse com outro? 'Eu te odeio' agora soava tão forte como 'eu te amo' outrora soava. Olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama. Três da madrugada. Não importava, precisava ouvir a voz de Fuji, certificar-se que estava tudo certo. Pegou o telefone, apertou os botões. Desligou. Idiota, pensou. Sua mente está lhe pregando peças. O treinamento foi duro hoje, nada mais normal do que uma mente estressada lhe causar sonhos ruins. Colocou o telefone no suporte. Fechou os olhos, tentando dormir. 'Eu te odeio' agonizando o coração. 'Eu te amo' aliviando a alma. 'Eu te odeio' lhe fez pegar o telefone novamente. 'Eu te amo' implorando confiança. 'Eu te odeio' confundindo a mente. 'Eu te amo' eu te esperarei o tempo necessário. 'Eu te odeio' os dedos inconscientemente apertavam os botões. 'Eu te amo', uma vozinha fraca no subconsciente implorando para ser ouvida. 'Eu te odeio' um sinal, qualquer coisa para afastar esse pesadelo. 'Eu te amo' matando as saudades. 'Eu te odeio' o telefone tocava do outro lado da linha. 'Eu te amo'...

"Alô? Fuji?"...


End file.
